¿Una Boda?
by sakiewe
Summary: Una noticia sorprenderá a todo el Seireitei, pobre Soi-fong, ¿Cómo reaccionará ante esto? YoruSoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach y sus personajes e pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fuesen mios, sería un yuri xD**

 **Fanfic ¿Una Boda?**

Una noticia que sorprenderá a todo el Seireitei, pobre Soi, ¿Cómo actuará ante esto? One Shot, ojo, es un YoruSoi… **YoruSoi**

Un día ajetreado llegaba para la capitana de la segunda división, tenía mucho que hacer, ¡Uf! ¡Cuantos pendientes! Papeleo, entrenamiento, más papeleo, reunión, un caos total. Encima, el idiota de su teniente no le ayudaba en nada y la pobre mujer tenía que cargar con todo ella sola mientras el otro tragaba frituras, frituras que caían sobre su cabello.

Salió de su dormitorio y caminó a paso rápido para hacer llegar papeles, siempre era la primera en entregar los trabajos listos.

Para quitarse la angustia pensó en lo que sucedería por la noche. Desde que su adorada Yoruichi-sama regresó y volvieron a verse, las visitas de la mujer gato eran más frecuentes y mas largas, y ambas disfrutaban bastante el tiempo que pasaban juntas ya sea entrenando, comiendo o bueno…ya se sabe, ¿No?

"No, nadie sabe sobre eso!" e_é

Yoruichi iba cada vez más seguido a "molestar" a su querida abeja y la mayoría de veces pasaban la noche juntas, cosa que le fascinaba a Soi-fong aunque no haya dormido muchos de esos días. ¡Que importa! Pensaba Soi-fong. "Es Yoruichi-sama" Incluso la misma Yoruichi le confeso en una ocasión que la quería. Yoruichi!

Todo era perfecto…Soi-fong era tan feliz que ya ni gritaba a Omaeda. Ni siquiera lo llamó, ya que dejó una nota mal escrita donde pedía permiso para faltar por tener un problema urgente en su fábrica de joyería.

Todo era felicidad, se podría decir que una racha de buena suerte, Hasta ese día.

La seria capitana, algo sonrojada por sus propios pensamientos sobre Yoruichi y lo que dijo que iba a hacer esa noche, iba en dirección al décimo escuadrón para entregar papeles y en el camino fue sorprendida por la presencia de Rangiku Matsumoto.

¡Soi-fong Taicho! Como le va? Creo que bastante bien.- Rió la teniente, ya que hace unos días logró pillarla con Yoruichi-sama cuando fue a su escuadrón a entregarle documentos.

Oh..Matsumoto-san buenas tardes…- Dijo de mala gana.

Espere, podría acompañarme por un momento? Es que, como verá, la asociación de mujeres shinigami tendrá un uniforme y necesitamos tomar sus medidas.

Pero debo entregar esto urgente a su capitán…

¿Ah si? No se preocupe yo se lo entrego déjemelo a mi.

Y ambas caminaron rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki, ahí estaban las demás, Nanao y Nemu eran las encargadas de tomar las medidas.

¡Pero si es la capitana!- Dijo Isane. Unohana, quien estaba a su costado observando todo, sólo sonrió con un aire escalofriante.

Capitana, sólo falta usted. –Dijo Nanao acercándose con la cinta métrica. – Gracias a los fondos que le quitamos a Yachiru podemos tener uniformes, y son muy bonitos. Se pueden usar en cualquier momento del día.

Bastante casuales, y personalizados. – Dijo Matsumoto.

Ya veo…y como lograron quitarle el dinero a la teniente?

Ah le dijimos que le compraríamos dulces…por cierto, Taicho, cual es su color preferido? Queremos usarlo en su uniforme.

Mientras Nanao tomaba la medida de los Brazos de Soi-fong, ésta escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

Oye Kiyone…¿A ti te han invitado? – Decía Rangiku mientras se limaba las uñas.

Claro, hoy recibí mi invitación! Nee-chan también recibió la suya. – contestó Kiyone. – Verdad Nee-chan?

Asi es! Que emoción, una boda aquí en el Seireitei….- Dijo Isane. – Vayan preparando sus Kimonos.

Soi-fong enarcó las cejas. ¿Por qué no se había enterado de algo como una boda? ¿Y de quien? No dijo nada y prefirió seguir escuchando, pero algo en ella hacía que empezara a sentirse algo mal. Comenzó a agitarse y su presión sanguínea iba bajando. Así era cuando tenía un mal presentimiento…

¡Y yo que pensé que Yoruichi-san jamás se casaría!- Dijo entre risas Kiyone, pero eso a Soi no le hizo nada de gracia. Es más, podía sentir cómo cada uno de sus huesos perdían fuerza, su reiatsu se debilitaba, comenzó a ver todo negro y finalmente se desplomó como un ser inanimado.

"Yoruichi-san"…"casaría"…"casarse"… No, eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Despertó en el cuarto escuadrón, sólo se encontraba Retsu Unohana sentada al lado observando con la misma tranquilidad de hace varias horas.

Usted se ha desmayado. – Dijo la mujer. – La hemos traido hasta aquí porque se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…debe…descansar.

Soi-fong se alarmó al darse cuenta de que estaba nuevamente consciente. Los recuerdos llegaron ella nuevamente y tuvo que asegurarse como sea de que pudo ser un mal sueño. Esa ansiedad de saber sumada al miedo no hacían una buena combinación dentro suyo. Era una sensación desagradable que no paraba.

Dígame que no es cierto! Yoruichi-sama no se casará cierto? Dígamelo! – gritó Soi-fong con la poca fuerza que pudo recuperar. La otra capitana quedo con la misma expresión.

Yoruichi-san se casará…Que alegría, ¿Verdad? – Aquel comentario de Unohana hizo estallar en ira a Soi-fong y por un acto de puro impulso salió furiosa del cuarto escuadrón para pensar en qué rayos hacer.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, apoyándose en las paredes para no caerse ya que seguía débil, sus subordinados la ayudaron a regresar a su dormitorio para que siga descansando.

Hablaban entre ellos.

A que hora nos dijeron que teníamos que ir al ensayo?- preguntó uno de ellos. Soi-fong no los reconocía ya que no entabló ninguna relación con ellos.

En la madrugada porque el evento ese es mañana, mira que barbaridad pedirnos algo asi a ultima hora…oye cállate no podemos hablar de eso aquí, es ultra secreto…- respondió otro sujeto.

Ustedes también?- preguntó seriamente Soi-fong cuando pudo recostarse, antes de que los cuatro sujetos salieran de ahí. Uno de ellos se giró.

Lamentamos decirle que…esto es algo fuera de nuestras labores, comandante.

Lárguense…- Dijo Soi-fong, furiosa. – Bastardos…

Se quedó recostada boca arriba un largo rato, intentando dormir y no pensar en Yoruichi, pero sin conseguirlo. Ya no podía llorar, sólo seguía acumulando enojo sin pesar en que de tanto podría explotar.

Yoruichi, la que hace menos de dos semanas le dijo que la quería, a la que le había entregado absolutamente todo, la volvía a traicionar, y lo que era peor, lo hacía público. Soi-fong podía ser muy fuerte y tener una voluntad de hierro con respecto a su trabajo, pero Yoruichi fue siempre su debilidad, y le dio justo en lo que más le dolía. La misma Yoruichi.

Como lo que hizo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Soi-fong entró en un ataque de impulsividad que no podía detener, se dispuso con resignación y cólera a la vez, a retirarse del Seireitei.

Detestaba la idea de volver a ver a Yoruichi, a ua Yoruichi ya casada, y a todos hablando de aquel jodido matrimonio. Suponía lo que Yoruichi podría decirle, sabía que su antigua mentora tendría el tremendo descaro de proponerle ser niñera de sus hijos o su dama de honor. Definitivamente, asi se lo pida ella, no lo haría. Desaparecería.

Comenzó a calcularlo todo. Apenas recobre energía, alistaría sus cosas y se marcharía del Seireitei permanentemente. No soportaría más humillación. Se mudaría al rukongai a empezar una nueva vida como ermitaña, o al mundo de los vivos, porque la anterior opción era dejar que se la traguen los hollows. Se alejaría lo más que pueda de la sociedad de almas, y no volvería a ver a nadie relacionado con ella.

Yoruichi, esta vez si fuiste demasiado lejos.

Se levantó, aun algo débil pero podía soportar, el dolor emocional dejaba atrás al dolor físico. Tomó mucho aire y empezó a empacar con decisión. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar el peluche de gato negro y toda su colección de objetos de gato negro y abeja en una caja, llamó a un tipo que pasaba por ahí y mandó a deshacerse del contenido de la caja. Volvió y empacó ropa parecida al traje shinigami, sólo que el hakama era gris. Se cambió de ropa a otro hakama gris que tení por ahí y dejó en la habitación el traje de shinigami y el Haori. "A la mierda esos cien años tratando de ser mejor que Yoruichi, y a a mierda ese año junto a ella después del reencuentro", pensó.

Caminó con paso firme aunque mirada derrotada hacia donde estaba Yamamoto. Presentaría su renuncia ese mismo día, ya que si desaparecía sin decirle nada, y sabía cómo podía acabar todo. Es más, podían haber problemas, pero sólo quería largarse de ahí de una buena vez.

Comandante…

Soi-fong sintió la mirada del anciano a pesar de que parecía no mirar nada. Miró hacia abajo.

Presentándote así supongo que te marchas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó tranquilamente. Aquello sorprendió a la, hasta ahora, capitana de la segunda división.

Si comandante, de hecho…- Dijo Soi-fong en voz casi imperceptible. – Quiero presentar hoy mismo mi renuncia y marcharme de la sociedad de almas por motivos de fuerza mayor.

Ya veo…- Dijo Yamamoto. – Retírese. – finalizó. – Ya no es digna de presentarse aquí.

Soi-fong obedeció de inmediato, pero cuando ya estaba por poner un pie afuera, escuchó nuevamente la voz de Yamamoto.

Ese escuadrón se va a venir abajo, es una lástima.

Soi-fong siguió caminando, pensativa, sin fijarse por donde caminaba. Algunos shinigamis se quedaron viéndola con ese semblante derrotado y murmuraban pretendiendo que ella no escuche, pero ella si podía oírlos.

Es una pena verla así, sobre todo cuando Yoruichi va a casarse mañana.

Yo crei que ella estaría contenta.

Si, también yo, no entiendo a esa mujer…

"imbéciles" pensó la "ex capitana" "no tienen idea de lo que hablan". No tuvo cómo avisarle a Omaeda que desde ese momento él quedaba a cargo de la división, así que le hizo llegar el mensaje a través de un sujeto con la cara cubierta.

Dos más lo siguieron y Soi-fong no les prestó atención. Usó el shunpo por última vz para marcharse, ya que sabía que no lo usaría en un buen tiempo.

Caminó a paso rápido cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y las fuerzas ya no alcanzaron para seguir corriendo, por lo que no se había recuperado del todo. Su expresión denotaba ira, y no quería que nadie más la vea de esa manera, humillada. Prefería irse y que todos la den por muerta a ser el hazmerreír del seireitei

Cuando se hizo de noche, Soi-fong aún seguía buscando un lugar para dormir sin buenos resultados. La gente del Rukongai no tenía en muy alta estima los shinigamis y a ella le reconocieron, según escuchó, por los chismes de una tal Eruna.

Comenzaba a hacer frío y la, hasta ahora, shinigami, no tenía con qué abrigarse ni a donde ir, siguió caminando y se chocó accidentalmente con algo, pero como estaba distraída, no se dio cuenta de que no era algo. Era Alguien, pero no cualquier Alguien.

Aquellos ojos dorados la miraban fijamente haciendo que Soi-fong se vuelva a perder en ellos nuevamente.

Ahí estaba ella, la que toda su vida había sido su diosa, pero la hizo sufrir de una manera Terrible.

La miraba seriamente, como tratando de decirle que n se mueva de ahí, ya que Soi-fong tenía intenciones de huir. No de luchar, ni de matarla, solo irse, y ya después desahogar su ira en otra cosa.

Tuvo que volver a la realidad, ella estaba ahí por una razón y no era precisamente algo agradable por su preocupado rostro, de todas formas, no le interesaba lo que le pase al shinigami sustituto y compañía, ya no pertenecía al gotei 13.

¡Tu! – gritó Soi-fong, furiosa. - ¡¿No te basta con engañarme y abandonarme otra vez?! ¡¿Qué te falta?! ¿Echármelo en cara? ¡Quien te crees!

Yoruichi permanecía impasible.

Soi-fong…

¡Que te hice! ¡Dime! ¡Meses de vernos, y en unas hora me entero de esto! A que has venido Yoruichi. – Dijo Soi-fong con un desprecio digno de Mayuri.

¿Qué le pasó a tu traje?

¿Qué no es obvio? Creí que pasar tanto tiempo con tu futuro marido, el disque "genio", se te iba a pegar algo. Me he marchado, no pertenezco más al Gotei 13. Así que lárgate, que no te quiero volver a ver nunca. – Dijo girándose y procediendo a seguir caminando, dispuesta a ignorar lo que diga, pero la mano de Yoruichi fue más rápida, sujetó su muñeca y la atrajo a sí en un solo movimiento, para después sostenerla con ambos brazos quedando cara a cara a pocos centímetros de distancia. Todo eso en una milésima de segundo. Yoruichi pudo notar que Soi-fong tenía los ojos acuosos. La pequeña mujer miró hacia el suelo pero la mano de Yoruichi colocó el rostro de Soi-fong donde estaba antes.

Vaya que eres ingenua Soi…- susurró Yoruichi aún mirándola fijamente. – Lo que hay que aguantar… sigues siendo tan temperamental…- Rió Yoruichi.

Que te pasa suéltame!- La enojadísima Soi-fong intentó zafarse pero Yoruichi la sostenía con firmeza.

Asi que armaste todo este dorama porque te enteraste de la boda…

Ni creas Yoruichi, ni creas que yo iré a ese eventucho tuyo, me niego rotundamente! Sabía que tendrías el descaro de decirme algo referente a eso! No tienes vergüenza!

Es que…- Interrumpió Shihouin. - Si no vienes no se puede hacer nada…

No me voy a tragar ese cuento. No más. ¿Tengo cara de que me parezca genial que te cases con ese sujeto mugroso? Ni siquiera debería seguir escuchándote Yoruichi Shihouin…Por qué no te vas a la misma….

Pero Yoruichi aun no la soltaba y no pretendía hacerlo.

¿Cuál sujeto mugroso, Soi-fong?

No diré su nombre, pero es esa sabandija con la que te vas a casar…ya, déjame, no quiero seguir viéndote!- Decía Soi-fong mientras las lágrimas salían sin control y los ojos ardían.

Soi-fong.- Dijo Yoruichi acercándose más a ella y bajando la voz en un tono que sólo ella podía escuchar. – De verdad eres ingenua…Alguna vez yo he dicho…o alguien ha dicho… _con quien_ me voy a casar?

Soi-fong quedó boquiabierta. Realmente supuso que se trataba de ese insecto.

¡Q…Que acabas de decir! – Ante eso, Soi-fong quedó atónita. Siguió escuchando porque no le daba crédito a sus oídos.

Ya sabes…alguien te ha dicho que se trata de Kisuke? Al que te haya dicho eso le arrancaré la cabeza por darte mal la información…

Entonces…no te vas a casar con el?- Preguntó Soi-fong con voz casi aguda. Si no era con ese bastardo, ¿Con quién se casaría Yoruichi?

Claro que no! Como se te ocurre Soi, la simple idea es absurda. El es el padrino de bodas.

Entonces…Con…con quien te vas a casar mañana? – Soi-fong no le conocía a ningún pretendiente a Yoruichi, bueno, estuvo lejos cien años, pudo haber conocido a alguien y no haberle dicho.

Yoruichi sólo sonrió, pero no como lo hace siempre, no era la sonrisa felina con su toque de malicia. Se podría decir que era tierna.

Es por eso a lo que vine. – Dijo Yoruichi, soltándola de a pocos sin dejar de mirarla, lo que hizo que Soi-fong empezara a sonrojarse. – Soi-fong…¿Te casarás conmigo mañana? – Dijo Yoruichi sacando de un bolsillo el anillo de compromiso suelto. Se veía bastante bien, de oro puro y un fino diamante, justo como para ella. (Yoruichi tenía el suyo también). Le colocó el anillo a Soi-fong mientras ésta se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza.

Yoruichi-sama…- Soi-fong estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez. Se abalanzó sobre Yoruichi repitiendo más de mil veces la palabra "Si" "Claro que si" "Por supuesto que si" "Obvio!" "Hai Hai".

Abrazó a Yoruichi por el cuello y quedó como colgada, a lo que la mujer morena reaccionó sujetándola nuevamente, para después buscar su cara, entre risas por la emoción de su abeja, y besarla suavemente, al principio claro.

¿En que pensabas? Todo este tiempo he vivido enamorada de ti Soi! – Dijo Yoruichi. Volviendo a besarla.

¡Por que hizo eso Yoruichi-sama! ¡Me siento como una idiota!- Y Soi-fong empezó a llorar otra vez. ¡He renunciado a mi cargo! ¡Fui donde Yamamoto y le dije que me iba! ¡Ahora que se supone que voy a….- Soi-fong fue interrumpida por otro beso de Yoruichi.

Lo siento pequeña abeja, me pasé de la raya, bueno no solo yo sino también Aizen.

AIzen?! Que tiene que ver aquí ese miserable traidor?

Me pasa por contratar sus servicios de _Wedding planner_. Es un poco cruel con sus ideas y bueno me dejé llevar porque quería hacerlo divertido… pero no te preocupes por tu cargo, todos en el…

De pronto apareció Aizen junto a un (vivo) ichimaru Gin sujetando una libreta de apuntes.

Deja que yo lo explique! – exclamó el hombre. – Escucha capitana, Yoruichi-san me contrató en el paquete express de mis servicios como Wedding Planner "Sosuke Aizen Wedding Planner: Tu boda es parte de mi plan" Todos en el Seireitei, absolutamente todos han estado trabajando para mi como actores. Bueno, Omaeda se encargó de la joyería, Catering y decoración, Matsumoto de los vestidos junto con las demás mujeres shinigami. Incluso Yamamoto está al tanto y no ha considerado tu partida de la sociedad de almas. Apenas regresen de la luna de miel, tu volverás a tu cargo de capitana.

Es en serio?!

Asi es.- Dijo Aizen. – Contraté a los demás para que comenten, y como sabemos que tu supones que Kisuke Urahara estaría involucrado, supimos exactamente lo que harías, pensamos en que te irías y renunciarías, pensamos en que te desmayarías, incluso tu vestido y el de Yoruichi ya están listos, y como sabemos que a ti no te gusta estar eligiendo, hicimos uno acorde a tu estilo. Yo y mi equipo de profesionales nos encargamos de todo nwn.

O sea que han estado jugando conmigo! – Gritó Soi enfadada.- Bastardos Tu e ichimaru! He recibido el susto de mi vida! Me iba a ir a vivir al rukogai como ermitaña!

Tómalo como una broma de mal gusto Soi-chan. Dijo Yoruichi abrazandola cariñosamente. – Además te lo compensaré todo en la luna de miel.

Yoruichi-sama! No diga esas cosas aquí!

Gin, comunícate con Matsumoto, dile que el plan se cumplió a la perfección.- Dijo Aizen dirigiéndose a Ichimaru.

Si capitán.- Dijo Ichimaru. – Ojalá que Rangiku atrape el jodido ramo…

Perfecto, Aizen. Un poco cruel pero creo que es tu estilo. – Dijo Yoruichi. – Nosotras ya nos vamos, mañana será un gran día.

Felicidades! Si les preguntan ya sabes quien les organizó la boda! Es que de verdad este negocio es super rentable. En el hueco mundo soy el Idol de las bodas.

Claro, no te preocupes te haremos publicidad. – Dijo una alegre Yoruichi, llevándose a Soi-fong en brazos hacia su escuadrón.

No entiendo, Yoruichi-sama…cómo es que ya tengo el vestido y usted también?

Es que ese sujeto es un genio planeando, no te han medido hoy? Matsumoto es experta en moda.

Y como rayos Omaeda pudo encargarse de dos cosas a la vez?

Creo que ser teniente no es exactamente lo suyo…supongo que tendrá talentos ocultos Soi-chan. Lo que pasa es que quise que sea de esta manera…sorpresiva…porque se que a ti no te gusta estar de aquí para allá ya que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. – explicó Yoruichi.

Que ingenioso…igual me siento como una tonta…

Como dice Aizen…era parte de su plan.

Ya veo…eh..Yoruichi-sama?- Dijo Soi-fong sonrojada.

Si?

Eh..yo…lamento haberle…

No te disculpes Soi recuerda que estaba planeado, ya sabíamos que iba a pasar eso. No te preocupes más bien, como te digo creo que nos pasamos de la raya. Kisuke me recomendó el negocio de Aizen y como dijo que era lo máximo…

Gracias…Yoruichi-sama…

Y Yoruichi sujetó con más fuerza a Soi-fong para volar rápidamente hacia el segundo escuadrón, perdiéndose de vista.

Que tal pedida de mano…esto debe ir a mi fanpage…y a mi blog- Dijo Aizen, desde algun lugar del hueco mundo.- Gin, apunta esto.

Fin owo

Grcias a todos por leer este One-shot, me salió un poco largo jaja esta idea (un tanto malévola) se me ocurrió en la oficina ya que trabajo en el rubro bodas xD y dije…quien seria excelente planificando bodas? Pues aizen xD

Espero que hay sido de su agrado, se que el trolleo a Soi de parte de Yoruichi-sam fue un poquto cruel pero A ella siempre le gusta andar troleando a todos uwu

Pronto seguiré con Medidas desesperadas, espero a que vuelva la inspiración. xD

Saludos nwn

Fanfic Auspiciado por:

Sosuke Aizen Wedding Planner

Tu Boda es parte de mi plan.

Y por:

Omaeda Gem-Precious Metals Factory (ese nombre está en la wiki xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal? Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews, tuve algunas ideas para un capitulo adicional de este fic, y pienso hacer una galería de fan arts para ustedes ;3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero en mi fic hacen lo que me da la gana :3

Capítulo adicional

" **Si, Nuestra Boda."**

Yoruichi se llevó a Soi-fong en brazos hacia el segundo escuadrón, con una sonrisa triunfante, ya que el plan un tanto cruel para la pedida de mano a Soi-fong había salido a la perfección. Aunque no lo parezca, la mujer-gato estuvo bastante nerviosa durante la ejecución del plan, ya que sabía perfectamente que los métodos de Aizen eran demasiado crueles y pensó por un momento en que Soi-fong no le perdonaría la payasada. Tuvo mucha suerte que la adoración de Soi-fong sobrepasara barreras.

Llegaron justo como para entrar por la ventana del dormitorio de la avergonzada capitana y ambas pudieron ver que el lugar estaba como si Soi nunca se hubiera enterado de la boda. El peluche de gato estaba ahí, las mantas con motivos de gatos negros también, y para la vergüenza de Soi-fong, también las almohadas que no quería que Yoruichi vea nunca.

Toda su colección estaba ahí.

Habías tirado todo eso Soi-fong, Aizen lo supuso así que a todos los miembros de este escuadrón les ordenó reorganizar todo como estaba antes…ese tipo realmente piensa en todo. No pierdes dinero.

Yoruichi-sama…?- Preguntó tímidamente la futura señora de Shihouin.

Si? – Yoruichi se giró rápidamente para mirarla.- Soi-fong…mañana nos casaremos.- Dijo acariciando su rostro. – Deja de llamarme Yoruichi-sama quieres?- Terminó despeinándola con la otra mano.

Oh..lo siento...Y…Yoruichi…- Dijo Soi-fong. – Donde será la boda? Cuénteme algo sobre la boda!

Es sorpresa!- Exclamó Yoruichi acercándose a abrazarla. – Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana será un gran día Soi-chan.

Soi-fong sonrió y se tumbó sobre el futon, aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar hace menos de una hora, para que luego entre Yoruichi y ambas duerman abrazadas.

Al día siguiente Soi-fong despertó muy temprano por la costumbre, y en lugar de Yoruichi, encontró una nota al otro lado de la cama.

" _Fui a que me peinen, maquillen, vistan, etc etc! Ojalá los tacones no hagan que me duelan los pies! Sino me los quito y no me importa lo que me diga Matsumoto sobre el jodido protocolo! Jeje Nos vemos, futura señora de Shihouin!"_ Yoruichi.

Se quedó leyendo una vez más la notita con una sonrisa boba hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron todas las mujeres shinigami en fila con vestidos de distinto corte pero del mismo tono violeta. Una infartante Matsumoto encabezaba el grupo, con algo que parecía ser su vestido envuelto. Atrás le seguían Nanao y Nemu, ambas con el cabello atado en un moño alto y el vestido bastante corto, para la vergüenza de Nanao. Atrás de ellas estaba Isane avergonzada porque su vestido era tan revelador como el de Rangiku. Yachiru venía tras ella dando saltos.

Ya fue turno de Yoruichi-san.- Dijo Rangiku algo agotada. – Ahora es turno de la capitana. Chicas saquen todo. Capitana…discúlpenos por el mal rato que pasó ayer!

Eh…Voy a ducharme…- Dijo Soi-fong impactada de que todas hayan entrado sin previo aviso.

Entendido.- Dijo Nemu, como si estuviese programada para recibir las órdenes.

Todas sacaron de grandes bolsos los zapatos, el pequeño velo y el maquillaje. Rangiku desenvolvió el vestido y se lo mostró a Soi-fong cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

Definitivamente, Matsumoto tenía buen gusto para esas cosas. Soi-fong miró el vestido y quedó encantadísima. De corte entallado, cuello halter (que deja al descubierto espalda y hombros ¡Oh! Como su traje de comandante!) y encaje blanco cubriendo todo el vestido, lo que le ponía un toque vintage. El velo era bastante pequeño pero ideal porque la boda era durante el día. Arriba Tenía un detalle de mariposa.

Y, Capitana?- Preguntó Rangiku al ver la cara de Soi-fong.

Tu lo hiciste Matsumoto? Es perfecto!

Asi es capitana, yo misma lo confeccioné! Ahora póntelo!

Soi-fong entró en el vestido y todas las mujeres quedaron asombradas.

Se ve muy bella capitana!- Dijo Isane.

Yo quiero un vestido igual cuando me case! Si no me matan antes…- Djo Yachiru.

Si, lo mismo digo…- Dijo Nano. Porque Kubo-sama es muy troll.

Oh si, muy troll…- Dijo Rangiku. – Bien, Nemu, el maquillaje! Nanao! Las uñas! Yachiru! Trae los zapatos!- ordenó Rangiku. – Isane! Tu encárgate del cabello! Alísalo, debe quedar como en los flashbacks.

Soi-fong se sintió algo intimidada porque todas intervenían, mientras conversaban y se disculpaban con ella por la escena del día anterior.

No se preocupen…-Dijo Soi-fong. – Yoruichi-sama ya me aclaró todo…

Me alegra.- Dijo Rangiku. –Aunque los métodos del bruto de Aizen son arcaicos. Y si a usted la atacaba un hollow al irse? Le apuesto a Gin a que eso no seria parte "de su plan".

Bueno también Yoruichi-san se pasó de la raya, por no decir otra cosa.- Dijo Nanao. – si a mi me hace eso Taicho yo lo mato.

Todas miraron incrédulas a Nanao. Incluso Soi-fong.

Taicho? No juegues…- Dijo Rangiku. – Tu y tu capitán…? – Ante eso, Nanao se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y entró en desesperación.

Q…Que? Yo dije eso?

Asi es. – Dijo Nemu.

Sii fue lo que yo escuché..!- Yachiru comenzó a molestar canturreando. – Nanao y su capitán Kyoraku el pervertido B-e-s-á-n-d-o-se..! – Ante eso, Nanao gritó enojadísima.

Dicen que después de una boda siempre le siguen más!- Dijo Kiyone.

No me estás ayudando!- Exclamó Nanao exasperada.- Además tú también tienes algo con Ukitake Taicho!

UUUyyy!- Dijeron todas al unísono. Soi-fong no podía contener la risa porque todas volvieron a cantar pero con los nombres de Kiyone y Ukitake.

Ya! Ya estuvo bueno!- Dijo Rangiku. – Soi-fong Taicho…mírese!

Las chicas la miraron y quedaron asombradas, incluso Yachiru quien parecía aburrirse.

El maquillaje que eligió Rangiku era justo como Soi-fong lo había pensado cuando fantaseaba con una ficticia boda con Yoruichi. El maquillaje era bastante suave, Rangiku dijo que lo sacó de un blog extranjero. La pequeña abeja se veía espectacular.

De pronto escucharon el flash de una cámara.

Bien, no se muevan, quédense ahí…esto es para el blog de Aizen!- Dijo el pequeño Hanataro quien coló su cámara por la ventana.- Gracias! – y se fue.

Isane le mostró a Soi-fong el ramo de novia. Alguna de ellas hizo un arreglo floral bastante elaborado para que las flores del ramo tengan cara de gato, lo que le fascinó a la novia.

Rangiku tomó un par de fotos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Capitana, damas de honor, ya debemos ir, acaba de venir el carruaje.

Soi-fong entró en el carruaje con las demás y muchos de los shinigamis de afuera la felicitaban. Soi-Fong esperó con todo su poder espiritual que eso no sea un sueño y no despierte en el cuarto escuadrón sin piernas.

Fueron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante familiar para Soi, bastante alejado del Seireitei y escondido. Habían llegado al lugar donde ella y Yoruichi solían entrenar hace más de cien años.

Claro que todo estaba decorado, el camino hacia el altar estaba cubierto por pétalos de flor de cerezo, incluso el altar y el camino al altar estaba decorado con esas flores, por todas partes. Las sillas estaban parcialmente cubiertas de organza color violeta.

Parecía un bosque encantado sacado de un libro de ficción dentro de más ficción.

Todos estaban ahí. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Urahara, Kuukaku, Chad, todos los vizards y Tessai estaban en el lado derecho de las filas de sillas mientras que Omaeda, Kenpachi, Unohana, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kyoraku, Copito, digo, Hitsugaya y Mayuri del lado izquierdo, todos parloteando sobre la decoración de la boda cual viejos chismosos. Un triste Tatsufusa Enjoji lloriqueaba en una de las ultimas filas, Un nervioso Yuushiro Shihouin en traje bastante nervioso sosteniendo lo que parecían ser los anillos de matrimonio…Pero lo que le importaba a Soi-fong era ver a la mujer con la que se casaría, esperando en el altar.

Yachiru ya había pasado echando flores y apodos a todos los invitados, por lo cual, ya era turno de la otra de las novias.

No fue a ningún ensayo por ser una boda "sorpresa", así que estuvo un poco nerviosa al principio, sintiendo las miradas de todos, hasta que miró al frente y ahí estaba la bella y elegante Yoruichi-sama, Quien volteó ligeramente para verla caminar hacia ella.

El vestido de Yoruichi era muy distinto al suyo, de corte sirena que resaltaba toda su esbelta figura, con una gran abertura que mostraba una de sus piernas, la pierna donde tenía el tatuaje. Su velo, a diferencia del de Soi-fong, era un poco más largo pero sólo cubría la cara. Tenía la misma cola de caballo pero el cabello que caía estaba ligeramente ondulado.

Al verse ambas, se les iluminaron los ojos pero debían escuchar la ceremonia, así que sólo les quedó esperar ansiosas unos minutos para poder dar el "Sí". Ahí estaba una shinigami loca fan del Yorusoi llamada Saki, quien hizo as preguntas correspondientes.

Yoruichi Shihouin, Acepta a Soi-fong (o Shaolin?) como su legítima esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en las batallas contra hollows, menos grande, arrancars, entre otras criaturas, hasta que Kubo los separe?

Y habló Yoruichi.

Si, acepto!- Dijo firmemente la ex capitana, cogiendo el anillo del cofre que tenía su hermano y colocándoselo a Soi-fong.

Ya genial..Y Usted, Soi-fong, ¿Acepta a Yoruichi Shihouin como su legítima esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en las batallas contra hollows, menos grande, arrancars, entre otras criaturas, hasta que Kubo los separe?

Si, acepto. – Dijo Soi-fong, colocándole también el anillo a Yoruichi.

Excelente, nadie se opone?- Preguntó Saki asesinando a todos con la mirada. Nadie dijo nada. -Perfecto, entonces las declaro Mujer y Mujer! ¿Así se decía no? Bueno, ¿que espera? Puede besar a la novia! Si, también a la otra novia! …¡Pueden besarse!

Y las dos señoras Shihouin, como si no se hubieran dado un beso en cien años, se acercaron rápidamente y se dieron un profundo beso. Soi-fong se aferró al cuello de Yoruichi mientras que ésta a la cintura de la ya señora avispa. Más pétalos cayeron sobre el lugar donde ellas solían entrenar y todos aplaudieron alegremente. Todos, incluso Hitsugaya Kenpachi y Mayuri.

Ay…voy a llorar! Por fin!- Dijo Saki para después retirarse. – Vivan las novias! – y la loca se retiró murmurando frases como "oh yo también quiero una Yoruichi-sama!" "Kubo mas te vale no matar a ninguna!", las demás frases se censuraron.

Ambas salieron del altar toadasas de la mano mientras los demás seguían aplaudiendo, sobre todo Matsumoto quien estaba más que animada.

Todos los invitados sigan a Aizen! Ahora toca fiesta!

Siiii! – Exclamaron Kyoraku, Kira y Hisagi. – Oye angiku,- Preguntó Kira. – Ichimaru no estaba muerto?

Andaba de parranda ;3 – respondió Rangiku para ir donde él y dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta. – Mira!

Rangiku señaló el carruaje donde estaban las ahora esposas, de ahí colgaban pequeños muñecos en forma de abeja y gato, y decía "Recién casadas Viva el YoruSoi"

Se adentraron más en ese bosque y lograron ver la excelente decoración dentro de un enorme toldo blanco. Las mesas eran circulares y como iluminación tenían una gran cantidad de tiras de luces navideñas blancas rodeando todo el lugar.

La mesa de los dulces era enorme y el pastel era bastante alto, de unos cinco pisos, cortesía de Omaeda. Los cake toppers eran una abeja y un gato negro.

Según el protocolo Shinigami, Yoruichi sacó a Soi-fong de la mano y las esposas bailaron el vals, una canción elegida por Aizen. Después de ellas todas las parejas hicieron lo mismo a su alrededor, Matsumoto con Gin, Hitsugaya sacó tímidamente a Hinamori, Ishida tuvo que evitar que Mayuri lo vea bailando con Nemu, Kyoraku sacó a una sonrojada nanao, mientras que Ukitake hizo inmensamente feliz a Kiyone. Kisuke Urahara observaba sentado todo el panorama, tomando unos tragos con el Wedding Planner y con Tessai.

Oye Urahara, Te están mirando a las diez…- susurró Aizen y el rubio miró en aquella dirección notando a una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y enormes pechos sentada, ahora desviando la mirada. Usaba un vestido rojo y se había sentado cerca suyo durante la ceremonia.

No se que le sucede…- Rió Urahara.

Mujeres…- Dijo Aizen. – Quien las entiende…supongo que sólo otras mujeres jejeje- Dijo mirando en dirección a la pareja de recién casadas sumergidas en su propio universo.

Me alegro mucho por esas dos, ya era hora de que estén juntas.

Y no vas a sacar a bailar a la _Cañones locos_ Shiba?- Dijo Aizen.

Yo se en que momento.

Ajajaja veo que lo has planeado, no te quieres unir al negocio?

Cuando acabó el vals, Rangiku de inmediato unió a todas las chicas shinigami las vizard y a la humana Orihime a que las esposas lancen los ramos. La primera en lanzar el ramo fue Soi-fong, y las chicas un poco más y sacaban su Bankai. Si Nanao luchara contra un Hollow como luchó por ese Ramo, Kubo haría una saga sobre ella. Incluso Yachiru se unió a la batalla épica pero sólo por diversión. La elegida fue Matsumoto, y no dudó en mirar a Gin apenas sostuvo el ramo.

Cuando Yoruichi lanzó el ramo todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que la ex capitana lanzó el ramo un poco lejos del grupo de guerreras, y le cayó a nada más y nada menos que a una impactada Kuukaku Shiba. Nadie se atrevió a reírse porque corrían el riesgo de ser enviados al hueco mundo de un golpe.

Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ustedes no?- Dijo Omaeda, quien hizo a las recién casadas cortar el pastel de boda y que todos empiecen a comer de una vez.

Escuchen todos! Oigan!- Exclamó Yoruichi. – Quiero decir un par de cosas.

Mas les vale escuchar a Yoruichi-sama!

Gracias Soi, pero como tantas veces, ya te dije que dejes de llamarme Yoruichi-sama…o sea…estamos casadas.

*risas de los invitados*

Empezaré por ahí…-siguió Yoruichi.- Conocí a Soi-fong cuando ambas éramos muy jóvenes para nuestros cargos. Yo era capitana y comandante de las fuerzas especiales, un cargo que ahora lo ocupa ella, por cierto Soi, debes intensificar el entrenamiento de Omaeda.

*risas de los invitados, menos de Omaeda*

Ella siempre me trataba con honoríficos, no me dejaba hacer casi nada, se sobre esforzaba, intentaba protegerme todo el tiempo pero al final yo era la que terminaba protegiéndola, para variar jaja pero escuchen bien, que es muy difícil escuchar todo eso viniendo de mi, Yo siempre he amado a esta pequeña abeja, por todo eso y más.

Todos: aawwww *aplausos*

Toda esa larga temporada donde no nos pudimos ver fue muy dolorosa, pero ahora todo ha mejorado, y ya no me separaré de Soi-fong. – Esto último lo dijo mirando a Soi-fong y ésta rompió a llorar.

Gracias a todos por venir a nuestra boda y gracias a todos los que han colaborado para que este día salga a la perfección, Gracias a _Shinigami atelier & Salón_, Rangiku, Nanao, Kiyone y todas las chicas de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, de veras nos encantaron los vestidos y los zapatos no me duelen nada!

*risas de los invitados*

\- Gracias a _Sosuke Aizen Wedding planner_ , el responsable de que todo salga de acuerdo a su plan, te voy a promocionar en el mundo de los vivos! Gracias a Omaeda, Soi y yo adoramos los anillos, y a todos por participar en la operación _pedida de mano._

Todos aplaudieron cuando Yoruichi finalizó su discurso con un beso a Soi-fong, y siguieron en sus conversaciones hasta que comenzó la hora loca.

Los irreconocibles miembros de las fuerzas especiales llegaron con disfraces de arlequín, globos, y sombreros para todos, mientras que Matsumoto, Kira, Kyoraku y Hisagi se dispusieron a arrasar con los licores de la fiesta, bebiendo y bailando hasta quedar inconscientes. A ellos se les sumó Kuukaku Shiba.

Yoruichi jaló a Soi-fong a la pista de baile y se perdieron en la multitud, Kenpachi parecía divertirse a lo grande, Hitsugaya miraba todo desde un rincón junto a Hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia y Chad se unieron apenas empezó y Mayuri buscaba a Nemu por todas partes.

La fiesta finalizó a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos los seres no pudieron más y agradeciendo a las esposas, se despidieron y retiraron. Matsumoto estaba demasiado ebri como para irse sola, así que Gin sin decirle nada a nadie, se la llevó en brazos y se perdió se vista. Kuukaku Shiba acabó igual que la teniente, pero su hermano celebraba en vez de preocuparse ya que se escapó por ahí con una chica desconocida, así que fue llevada a su casa por Kisuke Urahara, con quien había bailado varias piezas y a quien había estado observando durante toda la fiesta.

Hoy ha sido el mejor día de toda mi existencia como shinigami, Yoruichi-s…Yoruichi-san.- Dijo Soi-fong abrazando a su esposa mientras los miembros de las fuerzas especiales iban sacando y guardando todo. Ambas se estaban retirando también.

Yoruichi-san? Ja! Bueno, a menos vamos avanzando. Está cansada señora abeja? – Preguntó Yoruichi.

Vaya que si!

Entonces nos vamos, ya que mañana será la luna de miel, y si hoy te has cansado, veremos si te podrás poner de pie después de la luna de miel jejeje- Decía pícaramente la Señora Shihouin.

Y…Yoruichi-san!

Oigan tórtolas, alguien ha visto a nemu? – decía Kurotsuchi.

Con el Quincy.- Dijo Yoruichi. – Por ahí, no se exactamente, pero seguro no querrán que los interrumpas.

Oye!

Y Kurotsuchi se fue a seguir buscando.

Vámonos Soi-fong, que mañana será otro gran día. – Decía Yoruichi, abandonando el carruaje y llevándose a Soi-fong en brazos.

Si…Yoruichi-san…

Y este es el fin :3


End file.
